She's My Firecracker
by SohmaElric91
Summary: A songfic about Kyo's firecracker, hehe. It's rated M, and you'll see why.


Disclaimer: Whoo! Don't own Kyo, or even Flora or the song which is Firecracker by Josh Turner.

Dedication: To Flora, and her love of Kyo.

Rated: M you'll see why

* * *

"Candles...check. Dinner ordered from 'Kitchen Tokyo'... check. Damnit, I'm doing all this for a woman who I know I love but I don't even know if she loves me. It's like she doesn't want me." Kyo sighed, running a hand through his short orange hair as he surveyed the dining room in his apartment.

It was supposed to be a typical friday night, until Kyo asked his girlfriend over for dinner. He had a surprise, and he hoped she would be willing to accept it.

They had been dating for almost half a year and still Kyo or Flora hadn't had the courage to speak up on their feelings. Sure, they'd had sex more times then you could count, but neither had felt the courage to voice their love.

A soft knock on his apartment door alerted Kyo that his guest had arrived. He untucked his shirt to feel more natural and unzipping his shorts in a slightly teasing way, but only half way done so he just barely peeked out.

"Coming!" He called, smiling politely.

"Don't make me wait too long or I'll go home!" She teased.

"Don't do that!" He shouted quickly, scrambling towards the door and flinging it open, slight fear in his eyes.

"I was just joking love, I wouldn't leave." She leaned close and lightly kissed his lips, causing his eyes to fall closed.

Pulling her inside Kyo shut and locked the door before taking a good look at Flora as she slipped off her long trench coat. Tonight she was sporting a knee-length red satin strapless dress, and Kyo felt himself growing hard already.

"Got a problem love?" She smirked at him, stepping out of her heels and making her way towards him, sexually pulling her hair down from its ponytail.

"A slight one." He managed.

"Let me help then." She leaned up and kissed him, pulling him closer.

_'When I look in her eyes it ain't no surprise_

_Sparks start a'flyin' like the Fourth of July_

_She gets me so hot, my heart starts a'poppin;_

_We get to kissin' there ain't no stoppin'_

_When it comes to love she ain't no slacker_

_My little darlin' is a firecracker.'_

Kissing her back, Kyo felt her hand eagerly peel off his shirt. He moved back towards the bedroom, leading her and never once breaking their passionate kiss.

In the bedroom she peeled off his shorts and boxers, grabbing him and pumping slow, knowing how it got him going. She grinned when a groan elicited from his lips, his hips bucking forward gently.

"Nuh-uh Kyo, keep those hips in place or be punished." She grinned wider.

"Punished how?" Kyo groaned out, still bucking his hips.

"I'll show you." She hurried to get her small overnight bag she always brought with her to Kyos and pulled out three sets of handcuffs.

"What are those for?" He questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Lay on the bed." She waited for him to do so then cuffed his two hands together and put them around the bed post, and then cuffed each ankle to a bed post.

"Flora?" He questioned again.

"Shh silly Kyo, don't make me duct-tape your mouth." And with that she climed up the side of the bed in a sexy manner before pulling a blindfold around his eyes.

"I can't see." Kyo whined slightly, pouting.

"I'm still here love, just play along." She stated softly, trailing her lips gently over his but not kissing him.

_'When I light the fuse I gotta get back quick_

_You gotta be careful with a dynamite stick.'_

Slowly she stood and peeled off her dress, staring all the while at the wonder that is her boyfriend.

(I do love him...) She thought fondly.

_'She's a pack of Black Cats in a red paper wrapper_

_My little darlin' is a fire cracker.'_

"Kyooooo" She stated softly, making it come out like a moan, enjoying how he hardened at the noise.

"Flora." He begged quietly.

"I need you.." She play-moaned again.

"I need you." He begged again in reply.

"Mmm Kyo, my fingers are so wet from pleasuring myself." She leaned against the side of the bed and panted for effect.

"Stop teasing!" He pleaded.

"O-oh! Kyo!" She moaned, sliding a hand down into her panties and dipping a finger it before pulling it out, wiping the wetness on his thigh, causing him to shiver.

Kyo started panting himself, his erection throbbing and begging to be touched. Flora grinned at seeing this and pumped it once before nestling herself between his legs, leaning forward and pulling him into her mouth.

_'We might not ought to take a roll in the hay_

_'Cause we'd burn the barn down one of these days_

_We're a match made in heaven and it ain't no joke_

_But I'd sure hate to see it go up in smoke_

_We got a good thing goin' and it feel so right._

_She's a firecracker, she's the light of my life.'_

"Flora!" Kyo groaned out happily.

"MMmmmmm" She vibrated against him, holding his hips.

"Flora.. I need you in me.." He panted and felt her nod.

"Okay, okay. Hold on." She pulled back and positioned herself, moving down onto him with a very slight wince.

"MMmmm yeah." He purred quietly.

Grinning wide Flora impaled herself on him at a fast pace, knowing he wouldn't last long, he never did. Kyo bucked his hips back happily and attempted to reach up but sighed upon finding his hands still tied.

"More?" She grinned.

"Wanna touch you." He pouted.

"You can watch, but can't touch." Her grin widened with the new idea as she unblindfolded him.

"Huh?" His eyes widened as he saw her pulling at her own clit while rubbing her left breast happily.

"Mmmmm Kyo" She moaned as his hips speed up, dieing for release.

'_She goes off with a great big bang_

_Boys I tell you it's a beautiful thing_

_When she takes off you better hold on tight_

_She's a blonde bottle rocket in the middle of the night_

_When she makes love she's a heart-attacker_

_My little darlin' is a firecracker.'_

They moved like that for about five more minutes before screaming each others names, Flora collapsing on top of her sexy love.

"Flora.." Kyo chuckled softly.

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"Uncuff me?" He pleaded.

Nodding, she uncuffed him then cuddled into his strong tan arms.

"Hey Flora?" He questioned.

"Mmmm?" She looked at him a bit sleepily.

"I love you." He smiled.

"H-huh?" She replied.

"I love you."

"Oh Kyo, I love you too." She smiled a bit, happy tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad this didn't ruin anything." He chuckled.

"It only made things better." She stated, cuddling into his arms.

'_Firecracker, firecracker...firecracker, firecracker_

_Bang_

_firecracker, firecracker.'_

* * *

A/N: A story, deal with it. Comments are welcome n.n


End file.
